The Jealous Stage
by TwilightAddict413
Summary: Max is having trouble figuring out her feelings for Fang. When they go to a restaurant, Max seems to be a bit jealous of a flirty waitress. Does Max realize that she does have feelings for Fang? What will she do? FAXNESS! story on HIATUS for now
1. I'm hungry!

**Hi everyone!! This is my first fanfic so please be nice. If you want to give me suggestions it will be greatly appreciated! So please review! This is a spoiler for the third book just so you know so read this after you read the third book.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Max Ride characters…James Patterson does.**

**I do own any other characters though.**

Chapter 1 Max POV

So here we are, again, flying away from Dr. Martinez's house, or should I say Mom. Of course Mom's house is the only place I actually want to be. Isn't it weird how you always end up leaving the place you want to be and go to the place you don't? Unwillingly that is. Oh, I guess I should explain this. I am Maximum Ride. THE Maximum Ride who is supposed to "save the world." I am fourteen years old and you're probably wondering "flying?" Yes you heard me. I have wings along with the rest of my flock. I am the leader of my flock, as you probably can tell, and I have the ability to fly over 200 mph. I also have a voice in my head. You all are probably saying that everyone has a voice in their head, right? Well do you have conversations with this voice? Yeah, that's what I thought. My voice isn't me. It's my "dad" Jeb. Jeb is the person who set us free from the dreadful School. I loved him and I always wished he was my dad until he left us. We thought that he died, but he returned to the School. That traitor. I still don't trust him. The School is a place that is so horrible that Hell has some competition with the most dreadful place ever (if there is a Hell that is). The School is pure hell. They take babies at birth and experiment on them. That's why I have wings. I am 98 human. The Whitecoats, the people who work at the School, would test our ability to run and think by having us run through mazes until we found the exit. If we stopped running, we would get shocked. We lived in cages when we weren't being experimented on. That's why I don't ever want to go into a pet store. It'll bring back memories of my past.

Anyways, there are six members of the flock including me. There's Angel who is six. She's my baby. She may be cute but I would watch out. Underneath her little smile is a person you don't wanna mess with. Trust me on that. She has the ability to read and control minds. Yup, you heard me. CONTROL minds. Although it's scary, it can be useful. She also has the ability to breathe underwater and talk to fish. This can be useful too because if you're starving, you can go to a lake or ocean and be like, "Fish, you, come out of the water and onto the fire," and there ya go…dinner.

Next is the Gasman, or Gazzy, who is eight. To know the reason why he's called the Gasman is well…it's self explanatory. He has the ability to mimic any voice. It's only funny when it's not your voice he's mimicking. It's gets very confusing at times. Angel and Gazzy are the only actual blood related siblings. We all consider ourselves as family, but Angel and Gazzy are ACTUAL family.

Next comes Nudge, eleven, our motor mouth. God, I love this child, but she needs to learn to…how do I put this nicely…shut up? She can sense where people have been and about them just by touching an object. This really does come in handy.

Next is Iggy, who is fourteen like me. Iggy is blind due to a failed experiment. The Whitecoats tried to improve his vision, but instead they just made him blind by accident. He can hear extremely well though. He and Gazzy also have an obsession on explosives. Whatever they get their hands on, they somehow make it into a bomb. Sometimes I don't even know they're carrying bombs.

Finally there's Fang, who's fourteen too. Fang is my right hand man. He's Mr. Tall, Dark, and No Emotion. He can read me like a book. He's my absolute best friend and I can tell him anything although things have been weird between us lately. I don't know how I feel about him. I mean I like him as a brother, nothing more. Right. Just as a brother. Right. Right? I don't know. Right now, feelings for Fang are at the bottom of my list. I have other things to worry about like, you know, being captured and taken to the School, chased by Flyboys, and being killed. You know, the usual.

Now you're probably wondering "What the hell is a Flyboy?" Well it's JUST a mechanic robot that has wings. They chase us around all the time to bring us back to the School because they have no life. Literally. They're robots so they have no life. Get it? Haha…ok the point. They model something called an Eraser. An Eraser is what chased us before the Flyboys. Erasers are part wolf. They can look normal, but then they morph in to an Eraser. It's quite disturbing actually. Flyboys took the place of the Erasers because all of the Erasers are dead along with many other failed experiments. You see, the Whitecoats think that they can improve the world if they get rid of all the people who failed. It's called the By-Half Plan. But really, killing off half of the world's population won't do anything to improve this world. It's really going to their heads.

So now we're on the run from Flyboys and God knows what, AGAIN! Oh, did I mention we have a dog? Now I know your wondering that if we're on the run, how can we take care of a dog? Well Total isn't just any dog. He can talk and jump really high. He's an experiment just like us. He doesn't eat dog food. He eats what we eat, that is IF we eat. If you ever feed him dog food, you will never hear the end of it.

Now, here we are, flying. We've been flying for about 4 hours and I'm gonna see how long we can go before Nudge pops up those 3 favorite words of hers. I'm hoping maybe another half hour or-

"MAAAAX!!!" Oh boy. There goes that plan.

"I'M HUNGRY!!!" Well what else is new?

"Ok Nudge, we'll keep an eye out for a place to eat."

"But I really can't wait. You know that feeling in the pit of your stomach that shakes and stirs to tell you that you're hungry? Well that little section is going crazy!! I think we should go to a chinese restaurant. Or ummm...an Italian restaurant where we can eat spaghetti and meatballs. That's so cute when two people share spaghetti and meatballs. They always end up kissing! That's such a cute way to kiss! I want my first kiss to be like that. It reminds me of Lady and the Tramp. That's such a cute story!! Do you remember-"

"-what it's like to hear? Well yeah, I remember. That was BEFORE you started talking," Iggy said finishing Nudge's sentence.

"Sorry. It's just, there's so much to talk about and…ohhhh!! Max look! There's a Friendly's down there! Can we go pleeeease?!"

"How about we just fly a little longer guys. C'mon" Oh no! The Bambi eyes! Don't look Max. Don't look. Don't lo- aw crap.

"Um ok I guess. Let's go guys!"

**REVIEW PLEASE!! Fax coming soon…**


	2. The Restaurant

**Hey, thanks for the reviews…um sorry about explaining all the stuff everyone already knows. I read people's fanfics, but I'm new to writing them so I didn't know. Hopefully I'll get better though!! And after this chapter, it might take a little longer to post. School starts in 2 days for me and I'm slacking on my summer reading just to give you guys a heads up. I'll try my best. I get really stressed in school. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters…sigh…James Patterson does.**

**I do own the other character though. **

Chapter 2 Max POV

We gracefully flew to the ground in the woods behind the restaurant so no one would see us.

"Ok Angel. When we get inside, it would be nice to use your mind control power to make it look like it's normal for a dog to sit and eat at a table, ok?"

"Ok Max."

So we walked into the Friendly's which thankfully wasn't crowded. Immediately, Fang and I searched the restaurant for its windows and doors just in case we need to make an emergency exit because usually we do. Force of habit I guess.

"Hi. How are you this evening?" said the lady at the front counter.

"Oh fine, I guess. Table for six please."

"Yes, right this way."

She took us to a booth at the corner of the restaurant. Actually, this is a good seating place. We're sorta out of the way and there's a big window right over our table. Good, an easy escape for once. Hopefully this will be a normal night for us, but really, when do we ever have a normal night?

"All right. Here are your menus. A waiter will be with you momentarily."

"Ok thank you."

I was really glad that the lady was gone. Personally, she was freaking me out. She kept twitching and talking very high pitched. I'll have to keep an eye out. You never know. With what's happened to me, anything is possible.

"Max, you worry way too much," Angel said reading my mind.

"Well, you can never be too careful. And besides, what have I said about reading other people's minds? Especially mine?"

"Ummm, not to do it?"

"And what do you not understand about that sentence?"

"Uhhh, the not part?"

"Ughh Angel…ok…please don't do it anymore. Or well, try not to. If it's absolutely necessary to do it, then you can, but otherwise, don't. You got it?"

"Yeah. Sorry Max. It's kinda hard not to. It's just so tempting."

I gave her a glare that told her I meant what I meant and she lowered her head in shame. Well, she needs to learn to listen to me.

A girl about 16 maybe then came up to our table.

"Hi. I'm Kristyn and I will be your waitress todaa….oh…umm."

I was wondering why she had a loss of words randomly, but my question was answered right when I looked up. Kristyn was staring right at Fang. Her face was starting to get a little sweaty and she started to blink a lot. Can't we go anywhere without someone hitting on Fang? I mean c'mon!

_Max, you know this is just a cover up to hide your true feelings for Fang. _The Voi- I mean Jeb has decided to thoughtfully join me. Why does he always pick the times to talk when I don't need him? But when I do need him, does he speak up? No.

I am NOT jealous! What makes you think I am jealous? Why would I be jealous?

_I never said you were jealous, but I am thinking that you are since you mentioned it three times. All I said was that you have feelings for Fang and you need to face the truth and follow your heart._

Seriously, could that line get anymore corny? And besides, I don't have feelings for Fang! He's like my brother. He's my best friend!!

_He has feelings for you and you have feelings for him and someday soon, you will realize it._

Someday soon? What's that supposed to mean? Of course, Jeb always leaves me hanging. Can't he just straight out give me an answer?! Why does it always have to be a guessing game?

I broke away from my thoughts when I heard Kristyn start to talk again.

"Um…hi…I don't usually…uhhh I usually look a lot better than this. I'm sorry. I should look more efficient."

"It's ok," Fang said being nice to her so he won't hurt her feelings. At least that's what I thought. Fang wouldn't fall for her…would he?

Fang POV

God, Max is amazing. How she goes through hell, but never shows she's in pain. How she's so determined to kick Flyboy butt. How she keeps on fighting and never gives up. She's just so…I can't put it into words. I'd do anything for her.

Angel started to snigger and I realized I hadn't blocked her out of my thoughts. Oh great.

I leaned right next to Angel's ear and whispered so only she could hear, "Don't you DARE repeat anything you heard. Got it?" She nodded.

Then the waitress came up to our table. Finally! I am so hungry!

"Hi. I'm Kristyn and I will be your waitress todaa…oh…umm."

I wondered why she suddenly started to stagger. I looked up. She was staring right at me. She looked to be about 16 maybe? She was kinda cute, but no one can ever compete with Max. She was twitching and trying to gussy up like if she were nervous. I looked at Max. She got a sorta mad look on her face that only I could notice, but it was quickly replaced by a focused and concentrated look. I knew she was talking to the Voice.

"Um…hi…I don't usually…uhhh I usually look a lot better than this. I'm sorry. I should look more efficient."

"It's ok." I tried to be nice seeing as she seemed really nervous to be talking to me. She is flirting and it's really obvious. It must be my incredibly good looks. Haha.

I heard Angel snigger again. Ughhh…that child!! I sent her the you-do-that-again-and-you're-dead glare and the smile on her face left just as quickly as it came.

Kristyn just stood there staring right at me. A minute passed and I finally had to say something! I mean, it's kinda creepy for someone to just stare right at you!

"Um, aren't you here to take our orders?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Um, may I take your orders?"

Angel decided to go first. "I'll have the grilled cheese and mac and cheese with salad and coleslaw on the side. Oh, and a water please."

Next Gazzy went. "I'll have the chicken caesar wrap with fries and mozzarella sticks. And a chocolate milkshake. Make that two chocolate milkshakes."

Nudge went after. "I'll have the double BLT with a side order of fries and onion rings. I'll also have a root beer please."**(AN: My favorite soda!! Just had to put it in there)**

Iggy went next. "I'll have the chicken fajitas with salad and fries. And a coke."

The whole time while Kristyn was taking the orders, she was looking right at me. And I wasn't even speaking! This girl is a little psycho.

Finally, it was my turn. "I'll have the large baked potato with bacon bits and sour cream with a side order of onion rings and fries. I'd also like a water."

"Anything for you," she muttered softly, but loud enough for me to hear.

At last it was Max's turn. I'll take the grilled chicken sandwich with fries, onion rings, and coleslaw. I'd also like a water." We usually eat way more than this, but we were trying to lay low.

"Is that all?" said Kristyn sounding a little disappointed that she had to leave.

"Yes that's all. You can go now," said Max sounding urgent.

Kristyn looked taken back by Max's comment, but regained her posture and closed the book. As she was leaving, she winked at me. Unfortunately, Max saw it too. Her face immediately had a look of anger, discomfort, and I believe jealousy? Hmmm…was Max jealous? Well I guess I'll just have to find out…

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! There is Fax coming!!!**


	3. Two can play at that game

**Alright….I am soooooo sorry for not updating in a long time, but I have an excuse. Since school started, I've been soooo busy with homework, soccer, and other after school activities. So right when I would get home, I would start homework. I was up until 11PM. Last week, however, every night I was up to 2AM!!! I ended up getting sick from lack of sleep. My sister was making a joke out of it saying that I have schoolitis…haha, I thought that was pretty funny. So right now I am sick and feel gross, but I'm toughening it out to post this chapter so I hope you all like it. Also, I've been reading fanfictions and talking to my friends and they all love this book called ****Twilight****. Apparently, it's a really good book so I'm just wondering…do you guys think I should read it? I don't know but anyway…on with the chapter.**

Chapter 3 Max POV

"Well that girl was annoying! Ughhh!" This sucked! I am so confused. I should have no problem with a girl flirting with Fang. I don't know why I'm acting this way. It's like I can't control myself. I mean half of me wants to look into this further while the other half wants me to ignore it. Which half am I supposed to listen to?

_Follow your heart, Max._

Seriously, you can really get annoying sometimes. Okay, ALL the time! Why do you always have something to say? And why do you choose to annoy me? Why don't you pick on someone your own…uhhh voice. Like Nudge!!!

Of course…silence. But hey, I'm not complaining.

"Max? Are you ok?" Angel asked, well, angelically.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That girl was just a little weird. I'll be glad when we leave. Plus, she seems like she's up to something."

Of course I knew she was perfectly fine, but I needed a cover up story. But my flock knows me too well because Iggy decided to comment.

"Max, you think everyone is up to something."

"So? Better safe than sorry, right?"

I could list many times before when being cautious has helped us. Trust me. I've learned my lesson. Everyday, I'm on the lookout for any sign of danger. Obviously, someone up there doesn't want me to relax. Apparently, God's plan for me from the beginning is to save the world, but no pressure or anything.

My thoughts were broken from non the less, Angel.

Max, you are meant to relax. It's your life and you only have one. Make the best out of it.

Thanks Ange….but you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine.

You know, I'm actually starting to feel better…oo nevermind. Speak of the devil. Kristyn came back with our food and guess who she served first? Of course, Fang. The whole time she gave him google eyes. She eventually gave all of us our meals, but not once did she take her eyes off Fang.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Nope. You can leave…now." I know it wasn't very nice, but I had to say something to get her to leave. Just before she left, I saw something I'd never thought I'd see. Fang winked at her and smiled!! What?!! He's flirting back?! No way. Well, ummm…why would I care? I mean I don't have a problem with it. It's not like I like him or anything. Kristyn gave him a huge grin and left. I feel like I'm going to explode! Fang is up to something because he doesn't give anyone smiles except for the flock yet alone a girl he's just met. Oh I know he's up to something and I'm going to figure it out.

Fang POV

Right after Kristyn left after taking our orders, I could tell Max was furious. I really needed a way to find out if she was really jealous or not. Maybe I could ask for her phone number. No…too cheesy and not like me at all. I could raise my eyebrows at her. No, no…then it'll be like I'm trying to hit on her and that's the last thing I want. I don't need a girl following me when I'm trying to fly and kick flyboy ass. That would be a little difficult. I just need to think of something simple. Hmmmmmm…I got it! I'll wink at her and smile. Max knows that I don't give smiles to just anyone and her reaction to this might tell me if she's jealous. Perfect.

As if right on cue, Kristyn walked right to our table with our meals.

"Is there anything else you need?" she asked not taking her eyes off me which, personally, was a little creepy.

"Nope. You can leave…now." Now that was interesting. Max seemed like she was trying to get rid of her and fast.

As Kristyn turned to leave, I made my move; I winked and smiled. This couldn't get anymore perfect. Not only did Kristyn see, but Max definitely saw. Thankfully, the rest of the flock didn't see. If they did, I would never hear the end of it. Kristyn grinned back at me seeming happy that I noticed her. Max, on the other hand, seemed like she was gonna explode. Her face got bright red and her breathing got faster. I could tell I was getting a talk from her very soon.

After we finished eating, we paid and headed for the door. Right before I stepped out, Kristyn slipped a piece a paper in my hand. Once I got out of the restaurant, I read the note. It had her phone number on it. Oh man, Max cannot see this. If she does, things won't be pretty.

Max POV

As we were leaving, Kristyn slipped Fang a piece of paper. When we got out of the restaurant, Fang opened it. I slipped behind him and saw that on the paper was a number.

"What's that?" I knew what it was, but I wanted to tease him.

"Oh…um nothing."

"Oh I get it. It's a number. More specifically, a phone number. So tell me this Fang. You're on the run from God know's what and you choose now to have a girlfriend?! What are you thinking?!"

"Max, I'm not gonna go out with her. I'm not stupid!"

"If you aren't stupid then why were you flirting with her? If you're trying to convince me that you're not gonna go out with her then you better try harder 'cause so far, I'm not convinced!"

"Max, it's not what you think. I was just-"

"I know what you're doing Fang. You're trying to rub it in my face that you can get a girl without even trying."

"No Max! That's not-"

"Oh yes it is! And you know what? Two can play at that game!!"

**Sorry for the shortness. That's the best I can do for now. Fax to come. Review please!!**


	4. The mystery man

**Ok, before you guys kill me for not updating in a really long time, u need to know this. I had a HUGE writers block! This chapter took me forever to write. Now I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that I still have writers block. The good news is that I'm slowly recovering and I wrote a few more chapters! Yay! So hopefully I'll be posting more often now. And I don't know how long I want this story to be. I might do a few more chapters and then end it and start a new story. I don't know yet. What do you think? Suggestions are welcome! Ok, on with the chapter.**

Chapter 4

Max POV

I stormed out of the area, flung out my wings and took off. I used hyper speed so no one, especially Fang, would follow me.

As I flew, I took in everything around me. I could see the ground and the ant size people walking around. I could feel the dampness of the clouds hitting my skin. My hair flew rapidly around my face causing me to stagger a little to the left cause I couldn't see. I could smell…actually I don't know. I never really thought about what it smells like this high in the sky. It sorta smelled like…a cold kind of smell like when you first step outside to smell the air after a snowfall the night before. I could hear the wind racing by my ears making a whistling sound that I much preferred to hear rather than the Voice. I could see and hear the geese calling to each other as they constantly changed directions due to the wind. About a mile away, I could see a speck coming towards me. I bet it's just a bird lost from its flock. Haha, get it? Flock? Oh nevermind.

I forgot about what it was until I heard a buzzing noise. Immediately, I did a 360 sweep looking for Flyboys. Oddly, I didn't see any. The sound was getting louder and louder by the second. This is not good. There are probably Flyboys surrounding me, ready to attack. How come I can't see them though?

Suddenly, I hear the noise at its loudest. I could tell it was right behind me. I swung around to see a massive plane a few feet in front of me. I dove to the side as fast as I could to get out of the path of the plane. Unfortunately, one of the wings hit me across the face. I stumbled down, free falling, for a few feet until I regained my composer. Ouch, that really hurt. Fortunately, the wing only clipped me, but my jaw and cheek was what got hit. If only that happened to Nudge. Then she wouldn't be allowed to talk so her jaw could heal. Haha, I'm just joking.

I felt my jaw, moving it around, to make sure it was ok. I felt my cheek and got a sharp pain as I did. I looked at my hand to see it covered in blood. And to top it all off, I could feel a headache forming. Great. This is jus what I wanted. I came up here to clear my head and think of a way to get back at Fang. All I got so far is a headache, a hurt jaw, a bloody cheek, and I almost got freaking killed by a plane! Not the best way to start a plan. So far, I got nothing.

I decided to land so I could think straight. This time, I was careful for any other moving objects in the sky. I definitely had too much on my mind now for another plane incident.

I landed in a park. It was actually a very comforting park. I felt so open and free. Everything was so peaceful. Of course, I don't get peace and quiet that often. Usually it ends just as fast as it came. So, I waited there for a distraction to come. Oddly, none came. No Voice, no Flyboys…no nothing. Wow. This is a first.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. Ha! I told you! Actually, this is a record. A whole 30 seconds of complete silence.

I immediately turned around in a fighting stance ready for some action. But instead of coming face to face with a Flyboy, I came face to face with someone I'd never thought I'd see ever again.

-----------------------------------------Meanwhile--------------------------------------------

Fang POV

I wonder where Max went. She's been gone for hours!

"Fang, she's only been gone for 20 minutes," Angel said, obviously reading my thoughts.

"Well, it seems like hours, ok?"

"Fang, you need to relax. Max is fine. I know she is. She's the leader and she's smart enough to not get into trouble…plus I read her mind and she's fine!"

With that, Angel ran from me obviously knowing that I was going to yell at her for reading our minds. I didn't go after her though. Seriously, what's the point? We've told her so many times not to read our minds, but she does anyway. It's not like telling her one more time will make her stop forever.

I wish Max would come back already. I hate it when we fight.

_We all do, Fang._ Angel said in my mind, reading my thoughts, again!

Then, I saw Max coming through the trees. But she wasn't alone. She's walking next to someone. Oh no. It can't be. I couldn't believe my eyes. It's….him. He's back.

**Who is this guy? Don don don. Lol sorry for the cliffie. I'll post sooner now, I hope. Review if you want more! Oh and fax is on its way…**


	5. Plan Sam

**Yay! I updated faster than I usually do! I think I'll update every weekend…hopefully. Ok, this chapter is longer which is good. Sorry that the chapters have been so short. But I have good news! I no longer have writers block…at all! Yay! Ok, here's the chapter! And by the way, if you haven't read the second book, this chapter will be very confusing. Just a heads up.**

**God Bless the Veterans. You're forever in my heart.**

Chapter 5

Max POV

I couldn't believe this. Right there, standing 3 feet away from me was Sam. I thought I ditched that guy along with that whole messed up school! Ugh, this isn't going to be pretty.

"Max? Is that you?"

Hearing his voice brought back memories from my past. That dreaded normal school we went to. Eraser Max. The kiss and my date with Sam. I shuddered at the thought of all those memories that I had purposely forgotten. It all rushed back to me so quickly that I couldn't think straight. I've got to be dreaming. I'll pinch myself and see. Ouch! Okay, I'm NOT dreaming.

I just realized something. Sam knew we had wings. Oh shit. This isn't good. How is he going to react? What if he runs away and calls the police? Great. That's just what I need. While I'm in the process of saving the world and running from Flyboys, let's add running from cops, too! Let's add some more stress for me!! If you haven't caught on, it's called sarcasm people!

"Max?" Sam repeated.

"Yeah. I get it. You know my name," I said firmly to show him that I'm not afraid.

For about a minute, we just stood there looking at each other. It was getting really awkward. It's not that I don't like him. I mean, when I went on that date, it was really nice. He was really sweet. I'm just worried how he'll react.

"So…um…why are you here?" he asked, obviously trying to start a conversation.

"Ummm…I'm here with my, um, family. We're kind of traveling." Yeah, like I'm going to tell him where we're going.

"Oh. Do you mean you and the other 5 people you were with? Like the ones with, uh, you know…wings?"

He said "wings" so softly that any human wouldn't be able to hear him, but I did with my good hearing.

"Umm…yeah," I said nervously, bracing myself for his reaction.

"Wow. Max. When you…um, flew away from that school, I was so shocked. I was not expecting…that. It's just so…so…"

"Weird? I know. I get that a lot."

"No! No, that's not what I was going to say at all. I was going to say…amazing."

"Uh…thanks," I said, blushing a little. What? I don't complimented often. It felt good.

"So…can I see them?" he asked out of nowhere.

"What?" I said, shocked at his sudden interest.

"Your wings. Can I see them? Please?"

I wasn't sure whether I should trust him or not. And if you know me, my trust isn't granted to anyone so easily. They have to earn it. And I mean REALLY earn it.

"Ummmm…"

"Please? I won't hurt you. I just…it's just…please?"

He said it sounding so gentle and kind. I decided that it wouldn't hurt. But if he made one wrong move, I can easily make him regret it…

"Sure."

I slowly stretched out my wings, loving the sensation and feeling of letting them hang freely from my back. I sighed in comfort as I felt the heat of the sun warm my wings. After having them squished up against my back to hide them, letting them free felt like heaven.

I heard Sam gasp in amazement as he saw my wings. His eyes grew wide while he stared in awe.

"Wow," he said under his breath. "Can I…touch them?"

He looked so caring right now. I could tell, by his face, that he would never hurt me. I decided I would trust him…just this once.

I nodded my head telling him it was okay. He reached out slowly and gently placed his fingers on my wings. I jumped a little to the touch of his hands and he took his hand away. He looked at me and I nodded telling him it was okay. Our wings aren't something we like to be touched. It's kind of like a personal item. You wouldn't want anyone touching it. But since people rarely touch my wings, it was fine.

Sam reached out again and touched my wings. Slowly, he dragged his fingers down my wings and traced the patterns of the feathers. I shuddered at his touch and he lightened the pressure a little.

"Amazing," he muttered. "How did you get them?"

"It's a long story. And trust me…you don't want to know."

He laughed a little at my remark, sounding a little upset that I didn't tell him.

"Max, it's so good to see you. I'd thought I'd never see you again."

"Yeah, me too. So what happened after we left the school? Like as in me and my family."

"Well, not much really. Everyone was speechless. That principal got fired, of course, and FBI agents searched the school. We all ended up going to different schools."

"Oh. Sorry for causing that mess."

"Ha, that's ok. I never liked that school anyway. Anyway, are those 5 people with the wings actually your family?"

"Well, no. We just consider ourselves as family. Two of them, though, are actually siblings, but other than that? No."

"That's cool."

I was careful not to tell him too much information. I still don't completely trust him.

I quickly changed the subject so he doesn't ask me more questions.

"Hey, you never told me why you're here!"

"Oh yeah! My family and I are on vacation for Thanksgiving break."

"Whoa. I hadn't even paid attention to what month it was."

"Yeah, we have family living here so we're spending Thanksgiving with them."

"Oh cool."

"Yeah, it should be fun. I haven't seen my relatives in awhile so-"

He was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

"Oh sorry. Hold on."

"Ok, no problem."

I heard Sam talking to someone sounding rushed. He sounded upset and mad. He closed his phone and came back to me.

"I'm really sorry Max, but I gotta go. My mom is looking for me." Oh, so that's why he sounded mad.

"Ok. It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, it was. Is there anyway we can stay in touch?"

"Um, well, I don't have a cell phone, but you can give me your number and I can call you when I see a phone." Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna call him. But I didn't want to sound mean…

"Ok, sounds good."

He wrote down his number on a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to me.

"Thanks."

Then, he walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. Slowly, he lowered his head so we were almost touching noses. Then, very gently, he touched his lips to mine. I was so shocked that I couldn't move. But right when his lips touched mine, the memory of us kissing on Anne's porch flashed before my eyes. This kiss was almost exactly like the one from before. I remember his soft lips, his gentle touch, his sense of caring. I remember feeling so free. I also remember going up to my room, feeling like I floated there. And then Fang…wait, Fang! Oh, I'm so stupid! Why didn't I think of this before? Fang hates Sam! I know it! He was jealous that night wasn't he? I'm pretty sure he was! Oh man, this can't get any better. This is how I'm gonna get back at Fang! I call it…Plan Sam. Oh, this is too perfect. And I know just how to start to put my plan into action. Time to put on the charm…

I pulled away from Sam and smiled.

"Hey, before you go, do you want to meet everyone else?"

"Uhh…sure. I have some time."

"Great. Follow me."

I led Sam through the woods to our camp spot. As we walked through the trees leading to the Flock, I could see everyone's face. Everyone looked so shocked. Especially Fang. Perfect.

Let the games begin…

**Ok, when Sam was talking about his family living "here", I have no idea where "here" is so you can have it be wherever you want! Anyway, this chapter took me 5 hours to type! Well that's mostly cause I was multitasking, but still…lol REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	6. AN sorry Merry Christmas

**Ok, for those of you who think this is a new chapter….it isn't….and I'm sorry. Yeah, I know I haven't updated in awhile and again I'm sorry. Every night I'm up til 1 doing homework!! How stupid is that! Teachers think I have no life…well I get home at like 6…sometimes 8 because of basketball….but still. You guys are probably really mad at me and I thank those people who still like my story. But there is good news!! I'm working on the next chapter of this story and I thought of ideas for 2 new stories as well. I'll make sure I write out all the chapters of the new stories so it's easier to update…remember I'm not used to this whole updating thing. I'm usually the one reading the stories on fanfiction. But now that I'm getting used to it, I'll be prepared. Also, since it's Christmas break, I have plenty of time to update….after Christmas though. So hopefully I'll be updating this week, and maybe even publish new stories…idk…I think one story published is all I can handle so far. So thank you for sticking with my story. I greatly appreciate it. : )**

**By the way, have a very blessed Christmas. Remember to keep Christ in Christmas+**


End file.
